Distribution of multimedia content (also referred to herein as “media” and/or “program(s)”), such as movies and the like, from network services to a client device may be achieved through adaptive bitrate streaming of the content. Typically, in response to a user request to view content entered through a client device Graphical User Interface (GUI), the client device initiates a streaming session with a network service to stream the requested content to the client device for playback. Each time a user wishes to view another title, the user must submit a further request to stream that title. Accordingly, conventional streaming requires a high level of user interaction, which may be bothersome, especially to a busy user.
Conventional client devices, such as personal computers, tablets, smartphones, and the like, host a multitude of applications, have access to a wide range of data services, and store a variety of personal information, using, e.g., electronic calendars and planners. Conventional streaming solutions are limited in that they fail to take advantage of attributes offered by the aforementioned features in a way that either improves the user multimedia experience or reduces the repetitive interactions associated with the conventional solutions.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.